


Постельные гимны

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Priest Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Альтернативное окончание  3 сезона. На Сторибрук снова… пало проклятие. На этот раз внутри него застрял и Киллиан Джонс, возродившись в качестве священника. Пока Генри и Нил проводят отпуск в Нью-Йорке, Сторибрук оказывается отрезан от остального мира, и Эмме ничего не остаётся, кроме как убедить отца Джонса, что он куда больше пират, чем священник.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bedroom Hymns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032005) by [Scheherezade06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheherezade06/pseuds/Scheherezade06). 



> Эпиграфы и название взяты из песни Florence + The Machine "Bedroom Hymns", перевод не рифмованный. Саму песню можно послушать тут, она и правда классная:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yIHZCD6FEs
> 
> ***
> 
> Если вам понравилось, зайдите к автору и скажите ему спасибо. Ну или хотя бы ткните сердечко. =)

_Вот Его тело,_

_Вот Его кровь_

_О себе лишь молилась снова и вновь_

— Отец, пришла шериф Свон, — произнесла монахиня, негромко постучав в дверь.

Дверь отворилась, но за фигурой сестры было не разглядеть, что происходит в кабинете.

— Пригласи её, — радушно ответили изнутри. Этот голос будто толкнул в грудь. — Не принесёте нам чаю, сестра?

— Конечно, отец, — монахиня поклонилась и юркнула прочь.

Эмма глубоко вдохнула и шагнула в кабинет.

Комната оказалась тесная и опрятная: простой стол, не менее простой, без изысков, стул за ним.

Священник сидел, но когда она вошла в комнату, встал и вышел навстречу из-за стола.

— Господи боже мой! — выдохнула Эмма, окинув взглядом хозяина кабинета.

— «Отца Джонса» вполне достаточно, красавица, — подмигнув, ответил тот. Протянул ей правую руку и обаятельно улыбнулся. — Вы, наверное, шериф Свон. Рад познакомиться.

Эмма попыталась поднять с пола упавшую челюсть.

Он был с головы до ног в чёрном (что неудивительно), сбивал с толку лишь квадратик белой ткани на воротничке. Одно дело — знать, что в результате проклятия Киллиан Джонс превратился в священника, и совсем другое — увидеть всё своими глазами.

Даже без подводки его глаза казались поразительно яркими и живыми. От щетины на щеках не осталось и следа — чётко очерченная челюсть была гладко выбрита. Даже выражение лица стало другим. Два столетия боли сгинули, уступив место какому-то праведному спокойствию.

Он был совершенно другим — и всё же остался собой.

Эмма облизнула губы. По правде сказать, он оставался её последней надеждой. Она уже пыталась убедить Мэри-Маргарет и Дэвида, но тщетно, Регина снова вернулась в модус стопроцентной стервы-мэра, а Генри в Сторибруке не оказалось. Нил увёз его в отпуск, и тут проклятый капкан захлопнулся.

Итак, поскольку ждать помощи от семьи не приходилось, Эмме осталось только обратиться к пирату.

Она знала, что Крюк любил её. Знала со времён путешествия в Нетландию. И в глубине души, пусть и неохотно, признавала, что тоже его любит.

Но Поцелуй Истинной Любви не сработает в случае человека, потерявшего память.

Перед Эммой стоял не Крюк. Незнакомец, в чём-то иной и чуждый — священник, чёрт возьми! Но Мэри-Маргарет и Дэвида даже несмотря на проклятие притянуло друг к другу. И Эмма надеялась, что так же случится и с ней и Крюком — отцом Джонсом, если уж на то пошло. Она верила, что «Истинная Любовь» (скажите пожалуйста!) сможет одолеть зло, и финал — _снова_ — будет счастливым.

Итак, все, что оставалось сделать — это соблазнить священника.

— Милая? Вам нехорошо?

Эмма поняла, что бесстыдно пялится на синеглазого священника, разум играл с ней неприличные и жестокие шутки. Она помотала головой, приняла протянутую ладонь — на удивление мягкую, гладкую, без колец. Когда Киллиан взял её руку обеими ладонями, она дёрнулась и сдавленно ойкнула.

— Мисс Свон? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

Эмма решила сыграть дурочку, как не раз делала, когда работала поручителем.

— Извините, — она застенчиво улыбнулась. — Что-то меня переклинило. Как-то я не ожидала, что священник окажется настолько…

Она окинула его взглядом, прикусила губу и сделала сконфуженное лицо (последнее оказалось совсем не трудно).

— Может, начнём заново? — она взглянула на него из-под ресниц. — Меня зовут Эмма.

— Киллиан Джонс, — снисходительно улыбнувшись, приветливо ответил он. — Рад познакомиться, Эмма.

Он похлопал Эмму по руке и наконец отпустил. Обошёл стол и указал на стул напротив. Дождался, пока она сядет, а после уже сел сам.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, милая?

— Дело, вроде как, непростое… — ответила Эмма, и, помедлив, снова натянула маску шерифа.

— Мне говорили, я смышлёный — это так, к слову, — пошутил он.

Эмма усмехнулась.

— Ладно, — вздохнув, начала она. — Это прозвучит немного безумно…

Она на миг замолчала, бросила на него взгляд: Киллиан выжидающе посмотрел в ответ.

Она закусила губу, а потом спросила:

— Вы когда-нибудь мечтали о другой жизни?

Он расхохотался.

Эмма никогда не видела, чтобы он так смеялся — беззаботно, открыто. Смех его красил.

— Мисс Свон…

— Эмма, — поправила она.

— Эмма, вы хотите спросить, не жалею ли я, что стал священником?

— Нет, — она вздохнула, — Я же говорила, это прозвучит безумно.

Киллиан склонил голову к плечу и окинул её внимательным взглядом. И только собрался было что-то сказать, как вернулась монахиня, поставила на стол поднос с чаем и печеньем.

— Спасибо, сестра, — поблагодарил Киллиан.

Они дождались ухода монахини, а потом продолжили разговор. Киллиан осторожно налил две чашки чая, одну предложил Эмме. Она взяла чашку, будто невзначай коснулась пальцами его руки и теперь следила за реакцией.

Возможно, померещилось, но вроде бы глаза у него чуть расширились, когда она скользнула пальцами по его коже.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она. 

Добавляя в чай сахара, Эмма попыталась сообразить, как всё устроить, и при этом не испугать Киллиана-священника.

— Вы не ответили на вопрос, — наконец сказала она, глядя на него из-под ресниц и притворяясь, что изучает содержимое чашки.

— Все мечтают о другой жизни, красавица, — он глотнул чаю.

Ответ прозвучал уклончиво, но Эмма была уверена, что ему снилась прошлая жизнь. Вот ей в Нью-Йорке снилась. Сны были бессмысленные, путаные и беспорядочные, но они были, и она готова была побиться об заклад, что что их видит и Киллиан.

Жил-то он куда как дольше — такой простор для снов.

— Что вы знаете по потере памяти? — спросила Эмма.

— Об амнезии? — священник удивлённо поднял брови. — Боюсь, не так уж много.

— А что, если я скажу, что ваши сны — это на самом деле воспоминания? — тихо спросила она.

— Я бы сказал, что это безумие, — чуть замешкавшись, ответил он.

Эмма кивнула.

Он отвёл взгляд, нахмурился, и она решила пока не наседать на него.

— Просто… Просто подумайте над этим, хорошо? — попросила она, внимательно глядя ему в лицо. — А если захотите узнать больше, приходите ко мне.

Он пристально посмотрел в глаза.

В груди стянуло: Киллиан явно тревожился. Не стоит мучить его. Эмме не хотелось, чтобы на этого счастливого, не обременённого проблемами человека навалилось прошлое Крюка, но нужно вернуть его. Вернуть всех. А по опыту Эмма знала, что ложных воспоминаний, какими бы приятными они ни были, всегда мало.

Она наделась, что когда всё закончится, он с ней согласится.


	2. Chapter 2

_Какая разница, где падать_

_Пусть здесь будет наш алтарь_

_Я буду тебе Марией —_

_Уже преклонила колени_

Через два дня отец Джонс наведался в полицейский участок.

Эмма была рада его видеть. Ей хотелось дать ему время подумать, но и снять проклятие хотелось не менее отчаянно. Она планировала подождать три дня.

Киллиан был одет в мятые широкие брюки, накрахмаленную белую рубашку и серый жилет. Одежда казалась довольно-таки поношенной. Эмма про себя отметила, что здорово, конечно, видеть его в чём-то кроме кожи или сутаны, но в тоже время ей отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Киллиан вернул себе былое пиратское великолепие.

— Доброе утро, — произнесла она, вставая.

Киллиан настороженно замер в дверях.

— Доброе утро, — тихо ответил он, оглядывая комнату.

— Пришли сообщить о преступлении? — небрежно поинтересовалась Эмма.

— Э, нет, — сказал он, посмотрел ей в глаза и тут же отвел взгляд. — Я тут… по другому поводу.

Эмма ощутила огромное облегчение.

— А, это хорошо. Просто здорово, — пробормотала она, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение. — Проходите, пожалуйста.

Она обошла стол, приблизилась. Киллиан опасливо наблюдал за ней, поэтому Эмма решила пока его не трогать. Указала на стул напротив рабочего стола и отошла к тумбочке, на которой пыхтела кофеварка.

— Чая у меня нет. Кофе?

— Да, спасибо.

Эмма услышала тихие шаги и скрип стула. Налила две чашки кофе.

— Вам какой? — не оборачиваясь, спросила она, добавляя сахар в свою чашку.

— Чёрный, — раздалось над ухом.

Она вздрогнула: Киллиан вдруг положил ладони ей на плечи.

Эмма поставила чашки, обернулась и уставилась прямо в его любопытные и жаждущие синие глаза. Рук он так и не убрал.

— Откуда вы узнали, что я вижу вас во сне? — хрипло и требовательно прошептал он. — Я никому не рассказывал.

Пульс подпрыгнул. Эмма постаралась ответить, но горло будто сдавило.

— Я вам тоже снюсь? — едва слышно спросил Киллиан, испытующе обвёл взглядом лицо и уставился на рот. Облизнул губы, чуть прикрыв глаза, наклонился ниже.

— Крюк, — севшим шёпотом произнесла Эмма.

Казалось, это слово разрушило чары. Киллиан нахмурился, отступил назад.

— Ч-что? — растерянно спросил он. Убрал руки, отступил ещё на три шага, будто ему было неприятно находиться рядом. Перекрестился.

Во взгляде не мелькнуло и тени узнавания.

Эмма тут же отвернулась, закрыла глаза и несколько раз вдохнула через нос, чтобы прочистить голову. Взяла кофе и снова обернулась, протянула ему чашку.

Киллиан с лёгкостью принял её, приложив, однако, усилия, чтобы ненароком не соприкоснуться с Эммой пальцами. Взгляд у него был испытующий, недоверчивый.

Эмма прошла за стол, на ходу отпила кофе. Опустилась на стул и снова на секунду прикрыла глаза. Ситуация выходила совершенно невероятная. Крюк — священник. Крюк — чертовски возбуждающий слуга Божий. Гореть ей в аду, это точно.

Открыв глаза, она заметила, что Киллиан немного расслабился. Чашка с кофе покоилась в сложенных на коленях ладонях. Она задержала взгляд на его пальцах — всех десяти. Что станет с его рукой, когда проклятие развеется?

« _Если_ развеется», — произнёс противный голосок где-то на задворках сознания. Эмма отбросила эту мысль прочь.

— Мисс Свон, я весь внимание, — тихо сказал Киллиан. — Пожалуйста, объясните, что вы такого неизвестного обо мне знаете.

— Вы не священник, — выпалила Эмма.

Он удивлённо изогнул бровь и ухмыльнулся.

— Милая, у меня есть документы, в которых утверждается обратное.

— Я не сомневаюсь, — ответила она, — однако, вы скорей всего не помните, как их получили.

Киллиан уже открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вдруг нахмурился и сжал губы.

— Давно вы священник?

— Сколько себя помню, — настороженно ответил он.

— А где вы учились?

— Я…

Он нахмурился, опустил взгляд.

— Когда умер брат, сколько вам было?

— Семнадцать, — он вскинул голову, распахнул глаза. — У меня нет брата, — он снова перекрестился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Эмму. — Почему я так сказал?

— Потому что у вас _был_ брат, — осторожно ответила Эмма. — Вы просто не помните.

Он надолго задумался, сжал губы, упрямо уставился ей в глаза, а потом напряжённо спросил:

— А сны?

— Воспоминания, — ответила она и опустила взгляд.

Эмма видела мысли и чувства, что промелькнули в его глазах. Недоверие, замешательство, надежда, сомнение, боль, опаска, желание.

— Все сны? — хрипло прошептал Киллиан. Окинул её взглядом, а потом снова посмотрел в лицо. Чуть задержал внимание на губах и взглянул в глаза.

Эмме от этого взгляда стало тепло.

— Ну, я точно не знаю, что вам снится, — сказала она, — но если то же, что и мне, то скорей всего, так и есть.

— Вам они тоже снятся? — снова спросил он. Облизнул губы.

— Снятся, — ответила она. — Я уже была под действием за… этого эффекта. Сны и воспоминания путаются, многие мелочи забываются вовсе.

— Так меня опоили? — спросил он. — Загипнотизировали?

— В каком-то смысле, да. — Хорошее объяснение и ни слова о магии.

— Почему меня? — он вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Не только вас. Весь город. Всех… перепрограммировали.

— Кроме вас? — спросил он и чуть прищурился.

— Кроме меня, — подтвердила она.

— А почему?

— Я… В общем, ну, со мной такое не работает. Уже не работает.

Киллиан снова задумался над услышанным. Эмма не торопила его, молча ждала, попивая кофе.

— А зачем вы рассказываете мне? — наконец спросил он. — Почему не кому-то ещё?

— Потому что вы… — начала было Эмма. На мгновенье закусила губу. — Потому что вы в своё время помогли мне избавиться от подобного.

Киллиан нахмурился, ненадолго задумался. Отпил кофе.

— А «крюк» — это что? — спросил он, пристально глядя в глаза. — Почему вы так сказали, когда я… Почему вы так сказали?

Эмма облизнула губы, подбирая слова для ответа.

— Это… Это кое-что из вашего прошлого — настоящего прошлого, — сказала она. — То, что вам нужно вспомнить.

— Мне нужно вспомнить крюк? — скептически поинтересовался он. — Вроде песни? Blues Traveller?

Эмма не выдержала и усмехнулась. До чего странно было слышать из его уст сведения о её мире — пусть он сейчас и другой человек.

— Не совсем, — с улыбкой ответила она.

— Тогда что? — нахмурившись, упрямо спросил он.

Эмма закусила губу.

— Ещё рано, — она покачала головой. — Вы пока не готовы.

Киллиан снова нахмурился.

— Думаю… Думаю, не стоит торопиться. Когда вы помогали мне, у вас было… хм, противоядие, но у меня его нет. Поэтому не стоит подгонять события.

«Просто нужно заставить тебя в меня влюбиться», — тоскливо подумалось ей.

— А почему нельзя достать ещё одну дозу противоядия?

— Потому что я не знаю, как его приготовить, а весь город под воздействием.

— Тогда съездим за ним в Бостон.

Эмма снова закусила губу: то, что она намеревалась сказать, он вряд ли примет.

— Город нельзя покинуть, — произнесла она, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.

Киллиан снова прищурился, склонил голову набок.

— Как удобно, — слова сочились сарказмом.

— Отнюдь, — обиделась Эмма.

— Голубушка, возможно, вам стоит поговорить о своих догадках с доктором Хоппером.

Она вздохнула и закатила глаза.

— Я не спятила. Я знаю про ваши сны, не забыли?

Он снова сжал губы, тихо сел, словно щитом, отгородился от неё чашкой с кофе.

— Тогда, шериф, докажите, что из города уехать нельзя. У вас же есть факты, чтобы заставить меня поверить.

Эмма фыркнула.

— Услышать такое — и от священника! — она едва не усмехнулась.

Киллиан на миг опешил, а потом рассмеялся. Смех ей понравился. Когда Крюк вернётся, надо будет почаще смешить его.

— Эмма, ну серьёзно: вы просите меня поверить вам на слово. Я, может, и духовное лицо, но это вовсе не значит, что я верю всему, что мне говорят. Приведите хоть какие-то доказательства.

Он посмотрел выжидающе, и Эмма поняла, что он балансирует между тем, чтобы послать её к чёрту и дать ей шанс. Нужно что-то сделать, только что?

Эмма в задумчивости обвела взглядом комнату. Посмотрела в потолок и прикинула, не запереть ли Киллиана в камеру. Тут же отбросила эту мысль. Взгляд задержался на ключах: может, отвезти его к границе города? Во время прошлого проклятия с каждым, кто пытался уехать, случалось что-нибудь нехорошее. Нет, так рисковать нельзя.

И тут на глаза попался шнурок на запястье.

Сердце ёкнуло и забилось.

Грэм.

Когда Грэм поцеловал её, его память пробудилась. Поцелуй не снял проклятие, но кое-что изменил — столкнул Грэма с мёртвой точки и он начал вспоминать.

Может быть, это сработает и с Крюком.

Эмма медленно поднялась, чувствуя, как очумело колотится сердце. Тяжело дыша, обошла вокруг стола. Киллиан смотрел на неё пронизывающим взглядом. Он понял. Понял, что сейчас случится.

Хорошо, что сегодня он без сутаны.

Когда она подошла ближе, Киллиан почти с вызовом уставился ей в лицо. Сглотнул. Наклонившись, она осторожно и неторопливо ухватила его за жилет и заставила встать. Он подчинился, ни капли не сопротивляясь.

Она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза — он стоял так близко, совсем рядом.

Взгляд у него был ошалевший, жадный, но недоверчивый. Казалось, Киллиан не знал, что делать, и она его прекрасно понимала. Она сама не знала.

Он не останавливал её, но и не проявлял инициативы. Просто ждал.

Соскользнул взглядом на её губы, приоткрыл рот, задышал чаще. Невольно облизнулся.

Это её и подтолкнуло: Эмма грубо дёрнула его на себя, прижалась губами к его рту. От удивления он поначалу застыл, но потом поддался, начал отвечать на поцелуй, пока Эмма отчаянно цеплялась за его одежду.

Правой рукой Киллиан осторожно коснулся её волос — как тогда, в Нетландии, а левую положил ей на бедро.

С его губ сорвался тихий-тихий звук — нечто среднее между хриплым стоном и вздохом, и поцелуй изменился. Будто по волшебству, но она почувствовала — всего на миг — почувствовала _его_. Крюк, её Крюк застонал ей в рот, резко прижал к себе и прикусил нижнюю губу, целуя крепче.

Она довольно застонала, но этот миг длился недолго.

Отец Джонс тут же вернулся, отстранился от неё и нетвёрдо шагнул назад, едва не споткнувшись о стул. Отступил за него, оставил этот предмет мебели между собой и Эммой, будто преграду. Снова перекрестился, глядя огромными глазами. Что-то пробормотал себе под нос: скорей всего, на латыни.

Дрожащей рукой коснулся потемневших после поцелуя губ.

Уставился на Эмму с отчётливым страхом во взгляде.

— Это было… — начал он, тяжело сглотнув.

Эти слова вызвали у Эммы лёгкую улыбку.

Он, напротив, схватился за спинку стоявшего между ними стула — аж костяшки побелели.

Она просто наблюдала за ним и ждала. Ждала и надеялась.

— Доброго дня, шериф Свон, — наконец прошептал он севшим голосом. Не глядя в глаза, обвёл хмурым взглядом стул, пол, стол. Поспешно и нетвёрдо обошёл её по широкой дуге, и Эмма не стала его задерживать.

Она закрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнула, слушая, как он идёт к двери.

— До свидания, Киллиан, — тихо произнесла она, не зная, хочется ли ей, чтобы он услышал — да и услышал ли вообще.

Когда она открыла глаза, его уже не было.


	3. Chapter 3

_Имя Его —_

_С твоих уст на мои,_

_И нет конца этой чудесной исповеди_

Эмма прождала неделю. Киллиану просто нужно время, сказала она себе. А времени хватало. Весь город словно застрял в пузыре — таким и останется, пока не снимут проклятие. Всё нужно сделать правильно, и что-то подсказывало, что торопиться в этом случае не стоит.

А потом она увидела Генри.

Эмма ездила к границе города, чтобы обследовать силовое поле. Барьер оказался невидимым, но твёрдым, гладким и слегка изогнутым, словно огромный плексигласовый колпак. К этому колпаку она ездила ежедневно. Обошла его границы: от побережья до леса. Даже пробовала сделать подкоп, чтобы проверить, есть ли преграда под землёй — собственно, так и оказалось. Привезла лестницу в надежде, что получится отыскать верхнюю границу купола, но тот, похоже, монолитной стеной возвышался до самых небес.

Эмма прислонилась к капоту машины, хмуро уставилась на невидимый барьер — и тут из-за поворота вырулил коричневый джип. Машина приближалась, но Эмма не слышала звук мотора. Она в ужасе продолжала стоять и смотреть, боясь, что машина врежется в барьер и разобьётся. Эмма замахала руками, призывая водителя остановиться, развернуться. Однако в нескольких ярдах от границы купола мотор просто заглох. Эмма смотрела, как Нил пытается завести машину, но двигатель наотрез отказывался слушаться. С пассажирского места выбрался Генри и, нахмурившись, подошёл к границе города. Ни Эмму, ни её автомобиль он не заметил.

Генри шагнул ближе, почти к самому краю барьера. Нахмурился сильней, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Склонил голову на бок и почесал за ухом.

Нил, должно быть, что-то сказал, потому что Генри тут же обернулся и потрусил к машине. Эмма видела, как шевелятся рты, но не слышала ни звука. Нил с Генри развернули машину. Генри напоследок задумчиво оглянулся через плечо, а потом запрыгнул в машину.

Двигатель беззвучно завёлся и они уехали.

В город Эмма вернулась в слезах.

***

На следующий день Эмма пошла на мессу.

Она безошибочно поняла, в какой момент службы Киллиан заметил её: он запнулся и покраснел. Эмме снова подумалось об адских муках — Киллиан тем временем переступал с ноги на ногу и всю службу явно не находил себе места. Во время проповеди и благословения он тщательно избегал смотреть в её сторону, сама Эмма службу не запомнила — слишком отвлеклась, пока наблюдала за его губами и стискивала ноги, пытаясь совладать с дыханием.

По окончании службы Киллиан встал у дверей церкви, здороваясь с выходящими прихожанами и перебрасываясь с каждым парой слов. Эмма задержалась, думая дождаться, пока он останется один.

Когда вышедший последним старина Марко, наконец закончил беседовать с Киллианом, тот замешкался в дверях, стиснул ладони и облизнул губы, а потом повернулся и вошёл обратно в церковь.

Он понял, что Эмма осталась.

— Шериф, — явно пытаясь казаться вежливым и спокойным, окликнул Киллиан, когда закрылась дверь. Голос у него всё же слегка дрожал, в нём звучали нотки отчаяния. — Чему я обязан честью?

Эмма поднялась со скамьи.

— Где мы можем поговорить? — спросила она, оглянувшись на сновавших по залу монашек и служек.

Киллиан снова облизнул губы, сглотнул и тихо ответил:

— Обычно после службы я принимаю исповеди.

Он отчаянно смущался. Это выглядело так мило.

— Правда? — хрипло произнесла Эмма. — Ну тогда, думаю, мне стоит кое в чём признаться.

Он распахнул глаза, а потом склонил голову, пряча лицо. Обернулся и быстро направился к исповедальне, открыл дверь справа и шагнул внутрь.

Эмма пошла за ним, но на пороге замерла.

Она не была католичкой раньше, да сейчас мысли не имели никакого отношения ни к добродетели, ни к покаянию.

Глубоко вдохнув, Эмма открыла левую дверь исповедальни и шагнула через порог.

Глазам пришлось какое-то время привыкать к темноте. Исповедальню разделяла небольшая перегородка, сквозь неё был виден силуэт Киллиана. Эмма слышала его дыхание.

Они немного помолчали.

А потом Киллиан вздохнул.

— Обычно в этот момент человек с той стороны говорит: «Благословите, отец, ибо я согрешил», — до сих пор чуть запинаясь, попытался пошутить он.

Эмма облизнула губы.

Если уж ей суждено отправиться в ад, пусть хотя бы будет, за что.

— Я была такой негодницей, — чуть севшим голосом произнесла она. — Приставала к приличному человеку.

Киллиан громко вздохнул и усмехнулся.

— Ох уж этот суровый мир? — вкрадчиво спросил он. Кажется, анонимность исповедальни придала ему смелости.

Эмма невольно усмехнулась.

— Ты мне снился, — хрипло сказала она, чуть наклонившись к перегородке.

— Правда? — выдохнул Киллиан.

— О да, — прошептала она.

— Не расскажешь о своих снах, дитя моё? — храбро спросил он.

— Они довольно неприличные, отец, — игриво ответила Эмма.

— Хм, — прошептал он, — но, милая, если я не знаю твоих грехов, то не смогу назначить достойное покаяние.

Эмма стиснула ноги, ей стало жарко.

Она неглубоко вздохнула.

— Мне снились… твои губы.

С той стороны перегородки донёсся тихий сдавленный звук, Киллиан, шурша одеждой, поёрзал на скамье.

— Продолжай, — хрипло потребовал он.

Эмма облизнула губы.

Ну вот, они снова на старте, и кто знает, как далеко всё может зайти. Эмма, тяжело дыша, на миг задумалась, а потом услышала с той стороны перегородки отчётливый звук расстёгиваемой «молнии». И осмелела.

— Мне снилось, как ты целуешь меня, — прошептала она.

Киллиан хрипло застонал.

— Не только в губы.

— Куда ещё? — выдохнул он.

— В шею, она у меня чувствительная, — Эмма кончиками пальцев провела по коже. — Место, где шея переходит в плечо — мне нравится, когда его целуют и посасывают…

Киллиан проворчал что-то одобрительное, Эмма услышала, как снова зашуршала его одежда.

— А потом? — хрипло выдохнул он.

— А потом ты начал целовать меня в грудь, — прошептала она, скользнув пальцами ниже. Расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу на блузке. — Ты спустил с плеча рубашку и поцеловал меня в ключицу. Твоя щетина меня оцарапала.

— Эмма, я бреюсь, — севшим голосом перебил Киллиан.

— Только не в моих снах, нет...

Он снова что-то проворчал.

Она посмотрела сквозь перегородку: он наблюдал за ней. Глаза у него были огромные, вокруг чернильно-чёрных зрачков виднелась лишь тонкая полоска синего. Правое плечо подрагивало в такт ритмичному движению руки. Он подвинулся, прижался лбом к перегородке и прикрыл глаза. Эмма устроилась напротив, приникла к решётке щекой и горячо вздохнула.

С губ Киллиана сорвался низкий, сдавленный стон.

— Эмма, — дрожащим и сиплым голосом прошептал он.

— Я часто думаю о твоём рте, — призналась она сквозь перегородку, чувствуя, как сетка приятно давит на губы. — С тех самых пор… Впрочем, ты не помнишь.

— Расскажи, — попросил он.

— Нет, — поддразнила она.

— Ну пожалуйста!.. — простонал он.

— Я хочу ощутить твой язык на своей коже, — сказала она, чтобы отвлечь его. Судя по шумному дыханию и снова затрясшейся перегородке, сработало. — Всякий раз, как ты облизываешь губы. Всякий раз, как ты произносишь что-то, что даёт мне возможность увидеть твой язык, я представляю, как он касается моей кожи: легко и нежно, горячо и влажно — так, что у меня мурашки.

Киллиан часто, неровно дышал, перегородка тряслась, он привалился к ней, быстро и рвано двигая рукой — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз.

Эмма стиснула ноги, поёрзала, пытаясь устроиться удобней. Несмотря на творящееся по ту сторону перегородки, она решила к себе не прикасаться.

«В другой раз», — пообещал порочный голос в голове.

— Эмма… — восхитительно ошалевшим голосом взмолился Киллиан.

— Хочу тебя, — не покривив душой, произнесла она. Позволила голосу дрогнуть, темнота и уединение исповедальни придали ей уверенности. — Киллиан.

Он хрипло и гортанно застонал, перевёл дух, перегородка снова затряслась. Потом Эмма услышала долгий дрожащий вздох.

Они немного помолчали, прислонившись к перегородке. Потом до Эммы донёсся шорох и тихое шуршание «молнии».

— Подожди пять минут, — сухо сказал Киллиан, — а потом выходи.

Эмма от такой перемены хмыкнула, покачала головой.

— Как скажешь, — прошептала она, когда он открыл дверь и вышел из исповедальни.


	4. Chapter 4

_Напрасные слёзы_

_пролила из-за тебя_

_Весь идол в слезах,_

_А я_ — _в синяках_

Эмма выставила таймер на телефоне на пять минут.

Она отдышалась и решила поразмыслить, что же теперь делать.

Кажется, предприятие по соблазнению священника шло хорошо, но ведь на самом-то деле нужно, чтобы он либо влюбился, либо вспомнил её. Поможет ли искушение?

Впрочем, какая теперь разница?

Внутри до сих пор тлело неутолённое желание, пульсом отдавалось при каждом движении. Эмма покрутила головой, пытаясь отвлечься.

Надо было просто поговорить с ним, а не… то, что она умудрилась сотворить.

Она вздохнула и попыталась вспомнить о Грэме и Дэвиде: ещё до снятия проклятия у них всё же были проблески воспоминаний.

Возможно, стоило придумать что-то получше, чем пытаться пробудить Крюка. Дэвиду помог троллев мост, а Грэму — красноглазый волк. Но как выманить из священника пирата?

В Сторибруке было не так уж много связанных с Киллианом мест. Корабля в гавани нет. Большую часть времени они провели либо в Зачарованном лесу, в Нетландии или на Весёлом Роджере, или вовсе в Нью-Йорке.

Как же разбудить его память?

Когда зажужжал телефон, показывая, что время вышло, Эмма до сих пор билась над этим вопросом. Она отключила таймер и вышла из исповедальни, целеустремлённо направилась в сторону кабинета Киллиана. Наверняка там он и скрылся.

Дверь кабинета была приоткрыта, внутри горел тусклый свет.

— Отец Джонс? — она легонько поскреблась в дверь.

— Проходи, — резко ответил он.

Эмма толкнула дверь, шагнула внутрь. Киллиан стоял у окна и смотрел во двор из-за занавески.

— Закрой дверь, — не обернувшись, чуть мягче произнёс он.

Эмма отвернулась, толкнула дверь, услышала, как щёлкнул замок.

Как только дверь закрылась, Киллиан оказался рядом.

Чёрт бы побрал его, такого внезапного! Он ухватил Эмму за локоть, развернул лицом к себе и вжал в дверь собственным телом. Она глухо ахнула, а Киллиан впился ей в губы. Воспользовавшись замешательством, пустил в дело язык. Запутался в её волосах пальцами, не давая отвернуться, грубо целовал, прижимаясь к ней всем телом.

Эмма обняла его за шею, тоже запустила пальцы в его волосы. Качнула бёдрами: после оргазма он наверняка ощущал себя опустошённым и чересчур чувствительным, но ей было плевать. Ей отчаянно хотелось потереться об него.

Почувствовав это желание, Киллиан высвободил левую руку и подхватил её под колено, поднял повыше, чтобы она смогла обхватить его за бёдра.

Эмма, не в силах сдержаться, застонала ему в рот.

— Тише, — ненадолго оторвавшись от её губ, тихо сказал он.

От этого «тише» у неё сорвало планку: Эмма принялась лихорадочно раздевать его. Слава богу, что сутану он уже снял — она успела до половины расстегнуть рубашку, а потом он поймал её пальцы.

Она недовольно заворчала, но Киллиан держал крепко: освободился от её ноги и обеими руками ухватил за запястья. Прижался лбом к её лбу, как тогда, в Нетландии, и тяжело сглотнул. Подержал её, пока они оба не пришли в себя и не отдышались.

— Зачем ты так со мной? — не открывая глаз, спросил он, коснувшись кончика её носа своим. — Что тебе от меня нужно?

— Ты что-то вспомнил, да? — прошептала Эмма.

— Ага, — выдохнул он ей в щёку.

— Что?

— Д… драку на мечах, — осторожно и как-то полувопросительно произнёс Киллиан.

Эмма смотрела на него и ждала подробностей.

— Мы с тобой дрались, и я смеялся над твоей слабостью, — продолжил он, нахмурившись.— Я уронил тебя на землю, не давал подняться, дразнил, флиртовал, а потом ты ударила меня…

— Компасом, — прошептала Эмма.

Киллиан сдавленно вздохнул.

— Этого не может быть, — он отстранился и открыл глаза. Помотал головой и высвободился из её объятий. — Как ты можешь видеть мои сны?

— Воспоминания, — поправила она. — Это и мои воспоминания, Киллиан. Это всё было _взаправду_.

Он снова помотал головой, ему будто было больно это слышать. Его губы зашевелились, Эмма была близко, поэтому почти разобрала слова. Он говорил беззвучно, раздавался лишь шелест дыхания: «Отче наш, сущий на небесах, да святится имя Твое…»

Эмма нахмурилась. Она ненавидела причинять ему боль. Ей ненавистна была сама эта ситуация — прибить бы ведьму, которая их во всё это втянула!

Но сначала надо снять проклятие, поэтому придётся снова причинить ему боль.

Она закрыла глаза и с глухим стуком прислонилась к двери.

— Киллиан, — тихо произнесла она, — ты должен вспомнить

Тот закончил читать «Отче наш», перекрестился, глубоко вдохнул, а потом открыл глаза.

— Что? — спокойно, но веско спросил он.

Эмма облизнула губы, мысленно составила список причин, но не успела ответить, как он заговорил снова.

— Если эти сны реальны, я не хочу быть тем человеком, — глухо и мрачно ответил он.

Эмма приоткрыла рот.

— Столько боли, — на его лице появилась мучительная гримаса. — Злобы, несчастий, отчаяния. Кем бы ты меня ни считала, я чудовище.

— Нет. Это не так, — сбивчиво запротестовала она.

— Как ты можешь так говорить?

— Просто ты… Ты не видишь всей картины. Он не такой. Не такой.

— Эмма, я видел годы — десятилетия — ненависти и мести, мучений, убийств и насилия, — отрезал он. — Этот человек мне отвратителен.

— Киллиан, — она потянулась к нему, но он отступил назад, за стол.

— Как ты… Как ты можешь _желать_ его? — упрекнул Киллиан, глядя на неё с отвращением.

— Он _добрый_ , — твёрдо ответила она. — Он спас моего отца. Спас моего сына…

— Твоего сына? — его лицо снова изменилось: теперь он выглядел испуганным.

— Генри.

— Генри? — задумчиво спросил Киллиан. — Не… Бэя?

Ему словно было больно произносить это имя.

— Нет, не Бэя, — Эмма прикусила губу, думая, что ответить. — Бэй это отец Генри.

— Что? — он удивлённо вытаращил глаза и тут же подозрительно прищурился. — Быть такого не может.

— Может, просто всё… так запутано, — вздохнула Эмма. — Ты живёшь уже очень давно.

Киллиан уставился на неё, потряс головой, не зная, что сказать. Несколько раз моргнул.

— Я… — прошептал он, — я какая-то… _тварь_?

— Нет-нет-нет! Ты человек. Просто всё сло…

— Всё это… я просто не могу, — он запустил пальцы в волосы. — Не могу. Не могу пока это принять.

— Ладно, — мягко ответила Эмма. — Ладно, я пойду… Но… Ещё ничего не кончилось. И я не сдамся.

Киллиан на миг взглянул ей в глаза. Он боялся. Вцепился себе пальцами в волосы, словно хотел оторвать собственную голову.

— Я заперта в Сторибруке, — тихо и отчётливо, стараясь не повышать голос, сказала Эмма, — а Генри заперт снаружи. Если ты мне не поможешь, я больше никогда не увижу сына.

От этих слов Киллиан ссутулился, вздрогнул, потёр зажмуренные глаза. Нервно вздохнул. Эмма протянула было к нему руку, но он отшатнулся.

— Прошу тебя, уходи, — измученно прошептал он.

— Киллиан…

— Прошу тебя, — повторил он.

И Эмма скрепя сердце ушла, оставив его, совершенно разбитого, одного в тёмной комнате.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Песнь песней" дана в русском синодальном переводе. Надеюсь, никто не против.

_Я не ищу прощения,_

_Потому что давно знаю другое решение._

Несколько дней спустя Киллиан неожиданно пришёл в участок.

Он был небрит и, в отличие от их первого знакомства, выглядел изрядно помятым. Вокруг красных глаз залегли тёмные тени.

— Киллиан, — Эмма поднялась ему навстречу.

Он позволил ей приобнять себя и подвести к скамье.

— Я был на границе города, — хрипло сказал он. — Там ведь что-то случилось, да? Меня… Меня сбила машина?

— Да, — мягко ответила Эмма.

— Но было что-то ещё, — прошептал Киллиан. — Я что-то натворил… Кого-то ранил…

— Киллиан…

— Я кого-то застрелил! — с ужасом и отвращением произнёс он. — Господи, прости. Я убил этого человека?

— Нет! С ней всё хорошо. Она в полном порядке.

— Кто?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая иде…

— Эмма, кто? — требовательно спросил он.

— Её зовут Белль.

Киллиан поник.

— Я её не помню, — поражённо прошептал он.

— Всё очень непросто, — вздохнула она.

— Эмма, — он заглянул в глаза. Часто дыша, прижался лбом к её лбу, Эмма обняла его, он чуть подвинулся, коснулся губами её губ — раз, другой, третий — мягко и совсем не целомудренно целуя. — Мне… мне нужно… — он дрожащими руками дотронулся до её волос. — Ты единственное, что кажется логичным, Эмма. Единственное, что теперь реально.

Киллиан снова начал отчаянно и умоляюще целовать её. Эмма ответила на его поцелуи, постаралась успокоить. Он хрипло застонал ей в рот, дрожащими руками погладил волосы и щёку.

Его губы скользнули по подбородку, вниз — к горлу. Он заставил Эмму повернуть голову, потёрся носом о шею, ища то местечко, о котором она рассказывала на исповеди. А когда нашёл, она вздохнула и притянула его ближе. Он осторожно прикусил кожу, заставил Эмму застонать.

— Эмма, — благоговейно, словно молился, произнёс Киллиан. Оттянул вбок ворот блузки и поцеловал её в ключицу. — Дай полюбоваться на тебя, — прошептал он, касаясь губами кожи.

Эмма в ответ сдавленно застонала, откинулась на скамью, Киллиан опустился на колени между её ног. Наклонился над ней, ловко расстёгивая пуговицы блузки. Кожа горела от прикосновения его губ и пальцев.

Он накрыл ладонями её груди сквозь бюстгальтер, потёр пальцами соски.

— Шея твоя — как столп Давидов, сооруженный для оружий, тысяча щитов висит на нем — все щиты сильных, — прошептал он и потёрся носом о грудь.

Скользнул руками по рёбрам, потянулся ей за спину, чтобы расстегнуть бюстгальтер. Запутался в крючках, не сумев справиться с предметом одежды, с которым скорей всего никогда за всю свою долгую жизнь не сталкивался.

Эмма выгнула спину, потянулась и помогла ему с застёжкой.

Киллиан улыбнулся, показал ей язык и поднял бюстгальтер, высвободил грудь, которую тут же овеял прохладный воздух.

Он тут же прильнул к ней, ласково обхватил губами сосок левой груди, а правая почти целиком уместилась в его левой ладони.

— Два сосца твои — как двойни молодой серны, пасущиеся между лилиями, — говорил он, лаская её в паузах между словами, пока спускался ниже. — Доколе день дышит прохладою, и убегают тени, пойду я на гору мирровую и на холм фимиама.

Прижал правую ладонь к застёжке её джинсов, чуть потёр промежность сквозь ткань, а потом уже расстегнул пуговицу с «молнией».

Эмма приподняла бёдра, помогая ему стянуть узкие джинсы.

Киллиан наскоро отдал дань восхищения её кружевному белью, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать впадинки на бёдрах стреноженных джинсами ног.

— Вся ты прекрасна, возлюбленная моя, — прошептал он, спуская ткань ниже. — И пятна нет на тебе.

Он стянул джинсы с её правой ноги, оставив их на левой лодыжке. Целуя, сначала спустился по ноге вниз, а потом снова начала продвигаться вверх, лаская и прихватывая губами нежную кожу над коленом.

Киллиан встал на колени между её разведённых ног, будто выполняя некий тайный обряд, и поднял на неё взгляд совершенно ясных глаз. Лицо у него было спокойное, почти блаженное.

— Пленила ты сердце мое, — сказал он, пристально глядя в глаза. Слова прозвучали как исповедь.

Эмма молчала, не зная, что ответить.

Через несколько мгновений глаза у него потемнели от желания, он окинул её взглядом. Эмма могла лишь догадываться, как в настоящий момент выглядит. Блузка расстёгнута и стянута с плеч, бюстгальтер висит над грудью, снятые джинсы держатся на одной ноге, а сама она раскинулась на скамье, сидит на самом краешке — широко раздвинув ноги, выгнув спину, раскрасневшись и тяжело дыша. Вцепившись ладонями в деревянное сиденье. Она откинула голову, дав волосам упасть назад.

Ощутила в промежности его дыхание: Киллиан пальцами раздвинул влажные вьющиеся волосы, мягко раскрыл её. Она всхлипнула от этого нежного, осторожного касания. На миг он отнял руку, и Эмма подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть, что не так. И была вознаграждена зрелищем того, как Киллиан с закрытыми глазами и восторженным выражением лица, словно лакомка облизывает пальцы.

Наверное, она ахнула, потому что он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на неё. Легонько ухмыльнулся, и Эмма готова была поклясться, что увидела в его глазах Крюка.

— Любовь твоя лучше вина,— процитировал он, — и благовоние мастей твоих лучше всех ароматов.

Эмма подняла бровь и решила, что сыта проповедями по горло. Она запустила пальцы в его волосы и притянула к себе — туда, куда ей хотелось.

Услышала горловой смешок, а потом ощутила прикосновения его рта — и перестала думать вовсе.

Киллиан ласково поцеловал её, мягко прикоснулся губами. Она покрепче схватила его за волосы, показывая, что можно и посмелее — и он кончиком языка дотронулся до чувствительного местечка.

Они оба застонали, на миг забывшись, и его будто подменили: Киллиан начал исступлённо вылизывать её, лаская уже не только ртом, но и руками. Правой он крепко держал её, а пальцы левой увлажнил и один медленно ввёл внутрь. Поглаживал её изнутри, то одним пальцем, то другим, а потом и двумя, немного согнув их, чтобы массировать стенки влагалища.

Языком он работал так умело, что Эмме даже пришлось прикусить губу, чтоб не позвать его по имени — _по прозвищу_ — когда показалось, что в дело вступил её пират. Она показывала своё одобрение иначе: стонала и ёрзала, стискивая пальцы в его волосах.

Киллиан быстро понял, _что_ заставляет её всхлипывать: его язык теперь двигался так, как ей хотелось, а пальцы толкались внутрь в ритме, от которого она начала задыхаться.

Он от не меньшего напряжения и возбуждения тоже дышал прерывисто.

Он хрипло застонал, и Эмма поняла, что с каждым вздохом тонко всхлипывает. Она была так близко. Голова перекатывалась из стороны в сторону, грудь из-за прогиба в спине поднялась выше. Она обхватила его правой ногой, притянула крепче, пока он посасывал чувствительный клитор.

Внизу живота копился жар, и она ждала, оседлав гребень волны, отчаянно предвкушая падение. Тело напряглось, мышцы гудели, Эмма, дрожа от желания, изо всех сил заставляла себя не двигаться. И этот момент предвкушения всё длился и длился — секунды, минуты, часы.

А потом нахлынула эйфория, несмотря на ожидания, застала врасплох. Под веками будто взрывались звёзды, мир затопило белым. Эмма нечленораздельно вскрикнула, тело тряхнул дикий спазм, руки попытались схватить воздух, а ноги дёрнулись и обмякли.

Её подхватили сильные руки, поддержали — Киллиан помогал ей справиться с отголосками оргазма. Когда она наконец расслабилась, он ещё раз лизнул её напоследок, заставив беззвучно вскрикнуть.

Киллиан притянул её к себе, усадил её, обмякшую, себе на колени. Обнял и уложил её голову себе на плечо. Потёрся носом о шею, пощекотав чувствительную кожу щетиной.

— Красавица, — прошептал он ей в шею полным обожания голосом. — Чудо.

Эмма счастливо вздохнула, не в силах хоть что-то сказать.

— Я… я тебя люблю, — прошептал он. Обнял крепче. — Сам не понимаю, как это случилось. Я тебя едва знаю, но люблю.

Эмма откинулась назад, посмотрела в его удивлённые широко распахнутые глаза.

— И я тебя люблю, — тихо сказала она, так хотелось дать ему почувствовать, что это правда. — _Тебя_. Не только его.

Киллиан грустно и нежно улыбнулся.

— Эмма, я сделаю что угодно, — пообещал он. — Я твой. Просто скажи, что нужно делать — и я с радостью.

Она облизнула губы и вздохнула. Погладила его по щеке.

Он прильнул к её руке, прикрыл глаза.

— Поцелуй меня, — едва слышно попросила она. — Поцелуй меня и поверь.

— Во что поверить? — он тут же открыл глаза, посмотрел на неё.

— В нас, — она погладила его большим пальцем по скуле.

Киллиан изучающе посмотрел ей в лицо, пристально заглянул в глаза. А потом опустил взгляд на её губы. И облизнулся, не отводя глаз.

Он закрыл глаза и наклонился к Эмме — и она тоже закрыла глаза.

А потом они поцеловались.


	6. Chapter 6

_Вот Его тело,_

_Вот Его кровь_

_О себе лишь молилась снова и вновь_

Говорят, Поцелуй Истинной Любви может снять любое проклятие.

— Свон? — обескураженно спросил Киллиан.

Эмма подавила всхлип и крепко обняла его за шею. Он обнял в ответ, погладил её по спине, а потом вдруг дёрнулся и отстранился.

— Чёрт возьми, когда это у меня отросла вторая рука? — воскликнул он, сгибая пальцы и увлечённо разглядывая ладонь. Отодвинулся ещё, высвобождаясь из объятий. Покрутил ладонями, глядя на них как на нечто инородное.

Потом наконец отвлёкся, поднял взгляд и замер.

— Свон, — осторожно начал Киллиан, сглотнув ком в горле, — милая, почему ты раздета? — огляделся, моргнул. — Почему мы сидим на по… Ох, черт, голова! — он зажмурился, обхватил голову, вздрагивая от боли.

— Крюк? — наудачу спросила Эмма.

Она слезла с его колен, отшвырнула прочь державшиеся на ноге штаны. Машинально запахнула блузку и застегнула верхнюю пуговицу. Хорошо, что блузка длинная: хоть прикроет всё, что нужно.

Крюк довольно цветисто ругался, сжимая ладонями виски. Эмма помогла ему вытянуться на кафельном полу, опустилась над ним на колени и взамен его тёплых рук приложила свои прохладные пальцы. Помассировала ему виски, уложив голову на свои голые ноги.

Он гортанно застонал, расслабился. Понемногу его лицо разгладилось, а спустя некоторое время он открыл глаза.

— Чудесно, Эмма, — он посмотрел на неё снизу вверх.

— Просто расслабься, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом сказала она.

— Что случилось, Свон? — он нахмурился.

— Не помнишь? — со смесью разочарования и облегчения спросила Эмма.

— Ведьма наложила проклятие? — Киллиан с любопытством вгляделся ей в лицо. — Мы стояли в… — в нём снова что-то изменилось, взгляд стал другим. Он посмотрел в окно. — Сколько прошло времени, Свон?

Эмма облизнула губы.

— Почти месяц.

— Месяц! — воскликнул он, рывком сел и обернулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть её. Окинул внимательным взглядом, заметил, в каком она растрёпанном виде. Увидел брошенные джинсы, посмотрел на камеры изолятора и наконец — ей в глаза и неуверенно спросил: — Я сделал что-то неподобающее?

— Нет, — она прикусила губу.

— Эмма…

— Ты правда не помнишь? — она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я помню, что мы столкнулись с ведьмой, а потом очнулся здесь, — он поморщился.

— А между этими событиями? — попыталась подсказать она.

— Просто… сны, — он отвёл взгляд. — Путаные и туманные… Меня заставили что-то сделать? Эмма, _я тебе навредил_? — Киллиан схватил её за плечи, изучающе всмотрелся в лицо. Потом снова обратил внимание на свою левую руку: перевернул ладонь, увидел что-то на пальцах и поднёс их ближе к лицу. Уставился на средний и указательный — оба были влажными, подушечки чуть сморщились. Он понюхал их и лизнул. Потешно вытаращил глаза, а потом прищурился.

— Эмма… — настороженно произнёс Киллиан.

— Нам нужно было снять проклятие! — выпалила она, чувствуя, как розовеют щёки.

— _Очередное_ проклятие? — пробормотал он, а потом переспросил: — « _Нам_ »?

— Тебя прокляли, — осторожно ответила она. — А мне… мне требовалась твоя помощь.

Лицо у него сделалось мрачное и угрюмое.

— Ты меня поцеловал, чтобы снять проклятие.

— Впервые слышу, чтобы Поцелуй Истинной Любви применяли _подобным_ образом, — он указал взглядом на её колени. 

— Эм, ну, нет, — Эмма запнулась. — _Это_ случилось до того.

Киллиан открыл рот, а потом с тихим стуком захлопнул его. Эмоции на его лице сменяли друг друга. Победил стыд.

— Я тебя заставил? — надтреснуто спросил он.

Этот вопрос Киллиан уже задавал в нескольких разных вариантах, так что пришлось наконец ответить.

— Нет, — Эмма посмотрела в глаза, чтобы он не сомневался, что она говорит правду. — Ты действительно не помнишь?

— Нет, Эмма, — напряжённо ответил он. — Мне часто такое снилось, так что я подумал, что… — тут он заметил скамью. Черты его лица снова обмякли, он облизнул губы. — Вон _там_ , — Киллиан посмотрел ей в глаза, поднял бровь. — Я… читал стихи?

Эмма хихикнула.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Свон…

Глаза у него опасно заблестели. Он встал, оглядел собственную одежду и покачал головой. Подошёл к двери и запер её на засов, опустил ставни на маленьком окне. Не спуская с неё глаз, пересёк комнату и задёрнул шторы.

— Крюк, — спросила Эмма, наблюдая за его передвижениями. — Ты что делаешь?

— Забочусь о том, чтобы нам никто не мешал, красавица.

Эмма удивлённо округлила глаза.

— Нас будут искать.

— Ага. Перебьются, — раздражённо отчеканил Киллиан.

Он вернулся обратно, протянул Эмме руку. Она неуверенно встала: тяжело сохранять видимость приличия, когда ты без штанов.

Киллиан задержал взгляд на её ногах, но промолчал. Потом выжидающе уставился ей в лицо.

— Что? — настороженно и раздражённо наконец спросила она.

— Я был бы рад услышать, зачем ты валяла дурака с каким-то уродом в моей шкуре.

— Я не _валяла дурака_ …

— А как бы ты это назвала, милая? — ехидно спросил он. — Кувыркалась? Распутничала? — он опять изменился: лицо сделалось ошарашенным, а потом снова сердитым. — А что ещё за игры ты устроила там, в тёмной каморке, Свон?

О господи. Он вспомнил исповедь.

Эмма покраснела.

— Ну, хоть смутиться у тебя хватило стыда, — фыркнул Киллиан.

У Эммы отвисла челюсть. Она уставилась на него, пытаясь понять, что с ним творится. Он был испуган, теперь злился. Да что у него на уме?

— Ты что, _ревнуешь_? — с упрёком спросила она.

Он фыркнул.

— Ну точно! — выдохнула Эмма. — Ты ревнуешь!

— Вовсе нет!

— Врёшь, — заявила она.

Киллиан подошёл ближе.

— Ты же помнишь поцелуй? — настойчиво спросила она. — _Поцелуй Истинной Любви_ , Киллиа… Крюк?

Он тут же оказался близко-близко.

— А ничего, что меня зовут так же, как и твоего любовничка? — прорычал он прямо в лицо, прожигая взглядом.

— Мой любовник тут, — не отводя глаз, парировала Эмма.

— Ага, но я вернулся, милая, так что, полагаю, с ним покончено.

— Ты идиот, — она ткнула его пальцем в грудь.

Киллиан отступил на шаг, а потом снова приблизился, навис над ней.

— Развратница, — прошипел он.

— Придурок, — пробурчала она.

— Сирена.

— _Пират_.

Они тяжело дыша смотрели друг на друга, и Эмма невольно опустила взгляд на его рот. Облизнула губы, Киллиан повторил — и вот они снова целуются.

Непонятно, кто начал первым — да сейчас это было и не важно. Они жадно и отчаянно целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, переплетаясь языками в борьбе за превосходство.

Эмма обняла Киллиана за шею: блузка на спине задралась, спереди распахнулась. Она запуталась пальцами в его волосах, заставила наклониться, чтобы было удобней целовать его. Он обнял её, резко притянул к себе. Эмма прижималась голым телом к нему, одетому, он поглаживал её по пояснице.

Киллиан хрипло стонал ей в рот, его пальцы сползали всё ниже и ниже. Эмма привстала на цыпочки, заставив его скользнуть ладонью по округлости ягодиц. Он рассеянно погладил её и тут же подхватил под бёдра, поднял выше.

Эмма нетерпеливо откликнулась, обхватила ногами его талию и чуть качнула бёдрами. Он снова застонал и пригвоздил её к стене, скользнул небритой щекой по подбородку. Поцеловал в шею, легонько присосался к тому месту, где она переходила в плечо, и заставил застонать.

Эмма принялась расстёгивать его рубашку, Киллиан заурчал в шею, чуть прикусил и задрал на ней одежду. Через голову стянул с неё блузку вместе с бюстгальтером, ухватил её за поднятые над головой и опутанные одеждой запястья. Не ослабляя хватки, наклонился и поцеловал в грудь.

Эмма, отчаянно желая потереться об него, с прерывистым стоном качнула бёдрами.

Он чуть отстранился, прикасаясь к ней только бёдрами и руками, потёрся об неё вставшим членом. Эмма посмотрела вниз и увидела на тёмной ткани брюк следы собственной смазки.

— Так ты этого хочешь, Свон? — хрипло прошептал Киллиан ей в щёку. — Чтобы тебя трахнули у стены как обычную потаскушку?

— Придурок, я хочу _тебя_! — выругалась она. — Я всё это сделала только, чтобы _ты_ вернулся.

Он резко втянул воздух.

— Эмма… — вдруг нежно произнёс он.

— У нас мало времени, — выдохнула она и запрокинула голову, ловя его губы.

Он застонал ей в рот, а потом снова отодвинулся и посмотрел в лицо.

— Я бы сделал всё как следует, милая, — Киллиан поцеловал её в щёку и отпустил запястья. Потёрся носом о её шею, поглаживая правой рукой её волосы, а левой — щёку.

Эмма выпуталась из остатков одежды, швырнула их на пол. Снова обняла его за шею.

— Потом сделаем как следует. Я месяц проторчала в компании монаха. Покажи мне пирата.

Он на миг застыл, а потом заурчал ей в шею, легонько потёрся небритой щекой.

— Ну ты и распутница, — протянул он, а потом, целуя приоткрытым ртом её шею, чуть более низким и насмешливым тоном добавил: — Что бы сказали твои родители?..

— Скорее всего, они уже едут сюда, _капитан_ , — поддела она. — Так что, может, приступим, а?

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, во что ввязалась, принцесса, — прошептал он и легонько прихватил её нижнюю губу.

— Ага, ага, — выдохнула она. — Ты всё обещаешь, обещаешь, Крюк…

— Мне это прозвище уже не подходит, красавица, — усмехнулся он.

— Хорош трепаться!

Киллиан снова тихо заурчал, подхватил её под бёдра, оторвал от стены. Эмма ухватилась за его плечи: интересно, куда он её тащит? Он пересёк комнату, вошёл в одну из камер и сбросил с койки тонкий матрас, выволок его из камеры и положил у скамьи.

Опустился на колени, уложил Эмму на матрас, отодвинулся, высвобождаясь из объятий. Она запротестовала, но Киллиан снова шикнул на неё и окинул взглядом раскрасневшееся обнажённое тело.

— Идеально, — восхищённо прошептал он.

— Тик-так! — пригрозила она. — Снимай штаны.

Он фыркнул и вместо этого стянул рубашку.

Эмма одобрительно хмыкнула, увидев его голый торс и плечи. Кожа оказалась совершенно чистой. Наверняка на его груди были боевые шрамы, но проклятие смыло все следы многовекового пиратского прошлого. Исчезла даже татуировка на предплечье.

Последнее он заметил одновременно с Эммой и на миг опешил.

— Можно набить ещё раз, — тихо сказала она.

Киллиан отвлёкся, посмотрел на Эмму широко распахнутыми беззащитными глазами. В его взгляде мелькал целый сонм эмоций: любовь, теплота и привязанность, а потом потянуло жаром.

Он накрыл её собой, целуя и лаская начал подбираться к промежности. Эмма благодарно, но нетерпеливо заёрзала.

— Это уже было! — сбивчиво запротестовала она.

— Не со мной, — проворчал он, жадно лизнул её.

— У нас… ох! Мало времени! — выдохнула она.

— Я быстро, — доверительно шепнул Киллиан, касаясь губами кожи.

Так оно и вышло.

Очень скоро Эмма убедилась, что у двух разных музыкантов, даже использующих один и тот же инструмент, может быть совершенно разный стиль. Она уже сполна насладилась тем, что с ней делал его рот и пальцы, но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что что Киллиан вытворял теперь, когда всё вспомнил.

Спустя несколько минут он заставил её закричать, выгнуться дугой и беспомощно хватать воздух пальцами. В такт последним приступам оргазма, он почти медлительно ласкал её, пока она оседала на матрас.

Пока Эмма приходила в себя, Киллиан скинул оставшуюся одежду. Она открыла глаза: он стоял на коленях между её раскинутых ног. Чуть отодвинулся, Эмма окинула его жадным взглядом, заметила крупный и подрагивающий член. Облизнула губы.

— Ну привет, — нетвёрдо произнесла она.

Киллиан усмехнулся.

Она потянулась к нему, он — к ней, начал жарко целовать, не прижимаясь, однако к ней бёдрами. Она приподнялась — и он застонал ей в рот, когда член коснулся её ноги.

Он снова отодвинулся, посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Уверена? — тихо и отчаянно спросил он. — Милая, я могу подождать.

— А я не могу, — ответила Эмма, потянула его на себя, обхватила руками и ногами. Снова начала горячо целовать его, покачивать бёдрами и тереться о вставший член.

Потянулась, взяла его в руку, чуть сжала и потёрлась об него влажной промежностью. А потом направила в себя головку и отпустила.

Киллиан на миг застыл, вздрагивая и неровно дыша. Наверное, стоило бы дать ему насладиться моментом, но Эмма слишком долго терпела и боялась, что им помешают. Она чуть приподняла бёдра, насаживаясь сильней.

Он хрипло застонал и толкнулся ей навстречу.

Когда он вошёл до конца, они оба вскрикнули: он до боли приятно растягивал её.

Он ненадолго замер, прижался лбом к её лбу, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Однако Эмме совсем не хотелось, чтобы он успокаивался. Она снова качнула бёдрами, заставив его охнуть. Отпустила плечи, удерживая его только ногами.

Как только он приподнялся, она вытянула левую ногу и перекинула её через его голову, к правой. Киллиан вытаращился на неё в немом восхищении.

Эмма, не давая ему выйти, кое-как перевернулась на бок. Он понял, что она затеяла, чуть не подавился, но подвинулся, помогая ей перекатиться. Она поёрзала, он ухватил её за бёдра, а она согнула колени, вставая на четвереньки.

Она толкнулась к нему: вышло так глубоко, что почти больно. Снова застонала и оглянулась на него через плечо, выгнула бровь — мол, не слишком ли, справишься?

Он стиснул её бёдра, начал двигаться, выскальзывая и снова толкаясь внутрь.

Она перенесла опору на правое плечо, левой рукой потянулась приласкать себя, пока он брал её сзади.

И он её не подвёл.

Поначалу неуверенный, он взвинтил ритм, когда она потянулась чуть дальше и ухватила его за яйца.

Киллиан воскликнул что-то неразборчивое, задвигался сильней — бросил наконец притворяться, самозабвенно толкаясь в неё, узкую и жаркую.

Эмма, в погоне за третьим за последний час оргазмом, самозабвенно наглаживала клитор. Она уткнулась лбом в худой матрас, плечо от сильных толчков скользило по ткани и завтра наверняка будет стёрто до крови.

Удовольствие вырывалось из неё вместе с возгласами «Да!» и «О господи!», смешанными с бессвязными криками и низкими стонами. Киллиан вёл себя тише: хрипло постанывал и вздыхал, не сказал ни слова, пока вёл её к разрядке.

И тут Эмма поняла, что этот засранец ждёт её.

— Не сдерживайся! — в перерывах между толчками потребовала она. — Киллиан!

От этих слов он на миг замер, а потом сменил ритм.

Совсем другое дело: он отбросил контроль, сосредоточился не на её удовольствии, а на собственном. Эмма громко застонала: ей нравилось ощущать, что из-за неё он теряет власть над собой.

Она с удвоенной силой принялась гнать себя к разрядке, чувствуя, что осталось недолго.

Сосредоточилась на его коротких хриплых стонах, неровном дыхании и влажных шлепках, которые раздавались при каждом толчке. Киллиан двигался неровно, не сдерживаясь и это было невыносимо приятно. Эмма и сама не заметила, как на грани оргазма начала тонко постанывать, чувствуя, как напрягаются и дрожат ноги.

— Да! — высоким задыхающимся голосом взмолилась она. — Да! — повторила уже громче, отчаянней, часто и неровно дыша.

Она вдохнула, замерла и ухнула в пропасть. Разрядка сотрясла тело, заставив нечленораздельно кричать, извиваться и дрожать, а потом бессильно осесть на матрас.

Пока её били приступы удовольствия, Киллиан за спиной хрипло застонал, а потом накрыло и его: он жёстко впечатался в неё бёдрами, член внутри дёрнулся и пролился семенем.

Он придавил её сверху, но спустя несколько секунд перекатился на бок, притянул к себе, обняв со спины. Эмма чувствовала над ухом его тяжёлое горячее дыхание, от которого в лицо лезли прядки влажных от пота волос.

Они какое-то время полежали, успокаиваясь и пытаясь отдышаться, выравнивая пульс — Эмме даже на миг показалось, что у них одно сердце на двоих.

— Это… — легкомысленно начала она.

— …ещё не раз повторится, это точно, — закончил Киллиан и убрал прилипшие к её щеке волосы.

— Да ну? — хрипло спросила она.

— Хотя бы раз в день, — задумчиво и как-то слишком серьёзно ответил он.

— Я переживу, — Эмма прижалась к нему спиной.

Он тихо охнул, обхватил её рукой и крепко притянул к себе.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал Киллиан на ухо, легонько потёрся носом.

— Знаю, — довольно ответила она.

— И что? — поддел он. — Никаких мне тогда признаний в любви?

— Я ради тебя соблазнила священника! — в тон ему ответила она.

— О да! — он рассмеялся. — Тоже мне, каторжный труд!

— Он оказался на редкость твердолобым! — возразила она.

— У меня всегда найдётся для тебя кое-что _потвёрже_ , — прошептал он.

— А сейчас вот нет, — с притворной обидой произнесла она.

— Дай мне отдохнуть, красавица, — фыркнул он. — У меня был тяжёлый день.

Эмма ухмыльнулась и повернулась к нему лицом.

Киллиан погладил её по щеке и мягко, чувственно поцеловал.

После она счастливо вздохнула и устроилась у него на груди.

Стоило закрыть глаза, как в дверь забарабанили, донеслись приглушённые голоса.

— Эмма? — обеспокоенно позвала мать.

— Эмма, ты там? — крикнул Дэвид. — С тобой всё нормально?

Эмма раздражённо вздохнула.

— Ох уж эта очаровательная жизнь героя, — прошептал Киллиан.

Эмма фыркнула.

— Эмма! — снова позвала Мэри-Маргарет, а потом обычным голосом добавила: — Её машина здесь, Дэвид, может, нам стоит взломать дверь? Вдруг она ранена?

— Я в порядке! — выкрикнула Эмма и с неохотой села. — Дайте нам минутку, хорошо?

— Эмма? Ну слава богу! — ответила Мэри-Маргарет.

— «Нам»? — спросил Дэвид. — Кто там с тобой? Почему дверь заперта?

— Потому что мы не хотели, чтобы нам мешали! — прокричал Киллиан.

Эмма поражённо уставилась на него, но он лишь лукаво ухмыльнулся.

За дверью тоже ненадолго замолчали.

— Крюк… — низко и угрожающе начал было Дэвид.

— Дэвид, сгинь, — громко ответил Киллиан и подмигнул Эмме. — С твоей дочерью всё в порядке. Как никогда, мне кажется. Я бы даже сказал, дружище, она просто светится от удовлетворения.

Эмма пихнула его локтем под рёбра, он снова охнул.

— Может, ты заткнёшься уже? — прошипела она. Схватила одежду и начала одеваться.

— А что? — Киллиан дьявольски улыбнулся. — Исповедь полезна для души. 


End file.
